Zazie
is a character of The Promised Neverland. He is a confidant of Norman and a former Λ7214 experiment. Appearance Zazie is a tall 5-year-oldVolume 14 offscene 11 and authors' notes who dons two interlocking sheaths on his back, which are strapped on with two belts in front of his body. The sheaths help to keep his twin swords which he primarily uses in combat. What are strapped below are a long, plain coat, dark-colored pants and large shoes. The most significant and distinctive part of Zazie's appearance is a paper bag which covers up his entire head, with two holes cut out for him to see through, as well as a mini toy tiger hanging right below his head. When Queen Legravalima failed to attack Zazie when she tried to slice off his head, she sliced off his paper bag instead. Zazie resembles a young man with black irises and light-colored pupils, as well as messy hair and sharp canines.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 152, pages 5-6 When he fought Legravalima, his face appeared to have what seems to be marks forming all over his forehead and cheeks, all of which disappeared some time later after the fight.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 152, page 13 Personality Zazie appears to be unable to speak, as he only groaned during the conversation with his other teammates after they successfully raided a factory farm, and after finding Hayato. Hayato describes Zazie as a "rabid dog", and says that it's hard to know what he is thinking.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 117, page 19 Plot Cuvitidala Arc On October of 2047, Zazie, along with Norman and the rest of his teammates, successfully raided a factory farm and massacred all the demons that were in it with ease. Zazie and his team soon proceeded to the room where orphans were held in poor conditions, as he followed Minerva's orders to free one of the orphans from his shackles that restrained his hands. Afterwards, the team was unable to rescue the orphans since they would die immediately if they were freed from the machines they were on, hence Zazie and his teammates burnt down the farm instead, wiping it from existence. After some time, Zazie and the rest stood on a balcony of a tall building, overlooking a sea of orphans who had managed to break free from the premium farms. Cheers and applause filled the atmosphere as the orphans repeatedly chanted out Minerva's name.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 113 Zazie was sent to find Hayato and Jin after the two took too long to find the Grace Field orphans. He came across Emma surrounded by demons and slew them with ease, and was about to kill Emma until Hayato stopped him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 117, page 15-17 Relationships Norman Not much is currently known of Zazie's relationship with Norman. Zazie does however bear a certain degree of respect and obedience towards Minerva as his leader, or his ally at the very least. This was shown when he listened to his commands of freeing the factory farm orphans from their shackles with his sword.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 113, page 9 Skills and Abilities Swordsmanship Zazie wields two long swords as his primary weapons. Along with his team, he was able to take down the demons working in a factory farm and showed no signs of difficulty or struggle in doing so.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 113, page 4 Gallery Zazie in the manga.png|Full view of Zazie. Zazie pulling out his blade.png|Zazie pulling out his blade. Volume 14 page 5.png|Zazie and Phil in an off scene from volume 14. Zazie in ch150.png|Zazie Chapter 150 Volume 15 After Chap 129.png References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Lambda 7214 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Anti-heroes